


Válka s kůrolezem

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, kůrolez, po válce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roky po skončení války s Voldemortem si Hermiona koupí tichý dům a zahradu, aby získala trochu klidu.<br/>Překlad povídky od melisande88.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Válka s kůrolezem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bowtruckle War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112198) by melisande88. 



_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové. Autorkou fanfikce je melisande88. Překlad nevznikl za účelem zisku._

 

„Je to dokonalé.“ Hermiona, po weasleyovském fiasku čerstvě znovu Grangerová, kývla ke zchátralé chalupě. Stála na konci uličky, která ze silnice odbočovala ke Chroptící chýši. Realitní agent na Hermionu s hrůzou pohlédl. Přesto, že odtud bylo blízko do Bradavic, do Prasinek i na nákupy, byla taková adresa všemi považována za _déclassé_.

Chýše, samozřejmě, už nechroptěla. Její poslední vystoupení se odehrálo na konci války s Voldemortem, když Severus Snape a Voldemort stáli proti Harrymu Potterovi a jeho dvěma nejlepším přátelům, Ronovi a Hermioně. Nikdo nečekal, že Chýše vydrží smršť magie, která se tudy prohnala, ale vydržela. Stejně tak nikdo neočekával, že by Severus Snape zradil Voldemorta, a stalo se. V té skřípající místnosti nahoře, kde kdysi ohrožoval Siriuse Blacka a Remuse Lupina, obrátil svou vlastní hůlku proti Voldemortovi. Ta chvilka vyrušení stačila odvést Nagininu pozornost od Harryho dostatečně dlouho na to, aby jí Ron usekl hlavu a Harry zašlápnul scvrklé lidské srdce, které leželo pod jejím rozeklaným jazykem.

Nikdo ve skutečnosti nepředpokládal, že sedm let po svatbě bude mít Hermiona Rona plné zuby, ale i to se stalo. Možná ji prostě jen unavovalo postavení ženy, která se od ostatních odlišuje. Ostatní weasleyovské manželky trávily svůj čas běháním okolo dětí. O Vánocích to bylo jako v blázinci – Molly musela dokonce vzdát pletení svetrů a místo toho všem pletla ponožky. Každou návštěvu Doupěte Hermiona stoicky a s kamennou tváří proseděla, zatímco ryšavé děti všech velikostí se jí škrábaly do klína, tahaly ji za střapaté vlasy a ze všech sil se jí snažily z pouzdra v rukávu vytáhnout hůlku. Hermiona se nikdy nikomu nesvěřila s teorií, že její bezdětný stav je důsledkem doby, kterou strávil Ron obkročmo na koštěti, když hrál za Horní Dolní …. Ne snad proto, že by nikdy nebyl doma, to on byl. Spíš měla dojem, že za to může ta dřevěná tyč, co měl pořád mezi nohama. Tolik magie tak blízko k jeho … ehm … nádobíčku, … nejspíš nebylo zdravé.

Realitní agent zašeptal: „Ale je v hrozném stavu.“

„Vždycky jsem měla ráda výzvy,“ prohlásila Hermiona pevně. Nezáleželo na tom, kde se to místo nacházelo, pokud tam bylo soukromí a dost velká zahrada. Nadcházelo jaro a ona už se viděla, jak na zahradní lavičce zpracovává své aritmantické předpovědi pro Gringottovy, zalita sluncem, deroucím se letitými buky.

„Ve vašem sousedství bydlí jakási samotářská osoba, prý blázen, aspoň lidi to povídají.“

„Pokud si bude ta ženská hledět svého, nevidím v tom problém.“

„Je to muž, ve skutečnosti. “Agent se kousl do rtu. „Nechci vám prodat dům, ve kterém se nebudete cítit bezpečně.“

„Třesky plesky. Můžeme se podívat dovnitř?“

 

* * *

Severus Snape se z okna obývacího pokoje mračil na odpolední nebe, barvínkově modré a s načechranými beránky, plujícími nad hlavou. Aritmantická předpověď počasí na kouzelnické bezdrátové síti slibovala déšť, který by mu byl po chuti mnohem víc, protože třemdava se nejlépe sbírala s dešťovými kapkami na stoncích a listech. A popravdě, špatnému počasí jednoduše dával přednost. To se pak cítil oprávněně nevrlý. Protože se v těchto časech už nemusel denně zabývat dutými hlavami, byly slušné zdroje špatné nálady vzácné.

Zahrada byla srpnově nehybná.

S výjimkou černých růží, které se jako obvykle pohybovaly, jak se jim zachtělo. Snape nikdy nepřišel na to, jestli jejich kývání a pohupování znamená, že v Zapovězeném lese, což bylo jediné další místo, na kterém černé růže rostly, zrovna fouká vítr, nebo jestli prostě tančí.

Když si před lety koupil domek pod cestou ke Chroptící chýši, podnikl výpravu na bradavické pozemky do Zapovězeného lesa – který po Voldemortově zániku značně zkrotnul – a ukradl několik řízků černé růže, která rostla právě jenom tam. Trpělivostí a péčí se mu podařilo několik z nich přimět, aby zakořenily a nyní tvořily impozantní, spletitý živý plot mezi jeho chalupou a tím zchátralým místem vedle. Svoje soukromí stále považoval za nedotknutelné. A likér, destilovaný z černých růží, byl tím nejsilnějším a nejopojnějším nápojem, jaký kdy ochutnal. Dvě kapky v půllitru máslového ležáku ho dokázaly opít víc, než půl flašky irské whisky a po šesti kapkách vytuhnul i Hagrid.

Opíjení Hagrida ovšem nebyl experiment, který by si hodlal zopakovat. Když obr nakonec padnul, přerazil Snapeův pracovní stůl, ale ještě předtím ho přepadl tak příšerný sentiment, že k sobě Snapea důvěrně jednou rukou přivinul a přezpíval mu všechny písně o třaskavých skvorejších, které znal.

Nicméně …malinká lahvička likéru z černých růži ročně mu zajišťovala přísun všech exotických přísad do lektvarů, které z Hagridova zvěřince potřeboval. Zbytek, kromě lahvičky, kterou si nechával pro sebe, šel na úhradu jeho skromných výdajů a zaplacení dovolené na Orknejích, kde se na špatné počasí mohl spolehnout.

Zatímco sledoval pohupování růží a nehybnost buků a modrých zvonků, růžovým keřem najednou otřásl silný úder. Jedno zachvění, pak druhé a potom se spletité větve začaly zmítat, jakoby se tudy prodírali lovící hippogryfové. Severus zíral s otevřenými ústy. Co se jen mohlo stát? A pak byl náhle vzduch naplněn zvukem, jako by tisíce nehtíku škrábalo po tabuli.

Otřesy se posouvaly podél plotu, z jednoho kmínku černých růží na druhý a ten příšerný zvuk nepřestával. Snape sáhl po klice, připraven čelit čemukoliv, co tam bylo, když jeho pozornost upoutalo ťukání na okno.

A tam, zběsile bušící, jako můra mávající křídly ve světle lucerny, byl kůrolez. Svýma kleštičkovitýma ručkama horečně ťukal do skla, dřevěnýma nožičkama se přidržoval na kamenné zdi pod oknem a gestikuloval směrem k živému plotu. Zvuk podobný škrábání nehtů vycházel z jeho úst, podobných spíš prasklině v kůře větve, než rtům. Nedokázal pochopit, jak tak maličké stvoření dokáže vydávat tak uši rvoucí hluk.

Snape věděl, co by udělal Hagrid. Otevřel by okno a pevně a zároveň jemně kůroleza chytil a vrátil ho zpět do jeho hůlkového stromu.

Jenže.

Svraštil obočí a zamračil se. Nedokázal si vybavit jediný hůlkový strom na své zahradě. Odkud se tady to stvoření vzalo? Snad ne ze živého plotu? Existují sice hůlky z růžového dřeva a jsou skvělé, jejich dřevo ale nepochází z růží. Snape prudce otevřel okno a kůrolez se s neutuchajícím kvílením vydrápal dovnitř. Z parapetu přeskočil na přední část jeho hábitu. Snape ho překvapeně setřásl, ale podařilo se mu jenom si ho přemístit do rukávu, odkud neustále ukazoval k otřásajícímu se plotu.

„Tak dobře,“ prohlásil Snape, zamířil ke dveřím a vyšel do zahrady. Z druhé strany plotu se ozýval zvuk, jako by někdo odřezával dřevěné stonky. Na opačné straně někdo prořezával jeho černé růže. Kůrolez, poté co předal své poselství, po Severusově těle zlehka seběhl dolů, odkvačil přes trávník a zmizel v živém plotě.

O chvíli později Snape uslyšel vzteklé ječení – ženský hlas – a řev: „Ty špinavá malá bestie! To jsou moje vlasy! Au!“

Opatrně se přisunul k místu v plotě, kudy se dalo vidět skrz, pokud se člověk sehnul. Na druhé straně stála žena, jejíž vlasy byly každým coulem stejně tak nespoutané jako růžový keř, v jedné ruce zahradnické nůžky, druhou přitisknutou k hlavě. Teprve když obrátila rozzuřené hnědé oči ke křoví před sebou, poznal Severus Hermionu Grangerovou – nebo byla Weasleyová? - a znovu se zamračil, tentokrát zmateně. Co dělala v zahradě opuštěného domku vedle jeho? Chvíli sledoval její boj s kůrolezem, který po ní šplhal, vytrhával jí dírky v kalhotách a rukávech od košile, tu štípnul, tam zatahal za vlasy. Grangerová znovu zaútočila na plot, a na neposečený trávník se snesla sprška růží. Tak o tohle šlo! Pokoušela se prostříhat keř, který ho živil. Snape mezerou v plotu vypálil žihadlové kouzlo a pokračoval spalovací kletbou na zahradnické nůžky. Hermiona, popálená, poštípaná a napůl vypelichaná, utekla se skučením do domu.

Kůrolez si zalezl zpátky do svého keře, přesouval se v něm, zastavoval mízu a hladil dlouhé šlahouny. Snape, spokojený, že živý plot zůstane na svém místě, vrazil do svého domu a zavolal krbem Hagridovi. Tohle tajemství musí být vysvětleno a obr vysvětlení mít určitě bude, protože Grangerová byla jeho oblíbenec.

* * *

Hermiona jen zírala, když Hagrid dokončil příběh a položil šálek zpátky na talířek. Udělala, co jen mohla, aby křehký porcelán zvětšila a zpevnila a Hagrid se stejně pečlivě snažil ho nerozbít. Čaj ale zřetelně nebyl pití podle jeho gusta.

„Takže ten odvedle není cvok,“ prohodila ke svému starému příteli.

„Nee. Jenom Snape.“

Hermiona nespokojeně našpulila rty. Ze všech míst na světě si musela vybrat zrovna domek vedle člověka, kterého za svých bradavických let nejvíc nenáviděla. Skutečnost, že byl celý čas na jejich straně, zmírnila tu nenávist jen nepatrně. A jak to teď vypadalo, bude ničit její drahocenný mír i v dalších letech. Už teď ho podezřívala z krádeže dvou trsů oměje ze své zahrady. Jedno odpoledne tam byly, se včelkami líně bzučícími okolo fialových přilbiček květů, a další ráno byly na jejich místě jen dvě bahnité díry. Dokonce se tu škodu ani nepokoušel zamaskovat. Ráda by věděla, jak dlouho a jak často si do téhle zahrady chodil pro přísady do lektvarů, než to místo koupila.

„Po Ronovi se ti nestejská?“ zeptal se Hagrid truchlivě po chvilce ticha, během níž snědl šest z osmi koláčů, které před něj položila.

„Chybí mi jeho přátelství.“ Hermiona pokrčila rameny. „A vůbec mi nechybí sklíčené výrazy jeho rodiny a údiv, proč se kolem ještě nebatolí zrzavé a pihovaté dětičky. Jak skončila škola a Harry odešel dělat zástupce ředitele do Kruvalu, už jsme toho neměli moc společného. Jen nám trvalo sedm let, než jsme na to přišli.“

Ze svého místa u kuchyňského stolu měla Hermiona výhled do zadní zahrady. Živý plot z černých růží vypadal ještě hůř, než když se před týdnem do domu nastěhovala. Vypadalo to, jako by měl vztek, že se ho pokusila zastřihnout do rozumného tvaru. Roztáhl se až do poloviny zahrady, vynechal jen místa, kde si dlaždičouni vyhrabali nory a zničili trávník. Kůroleza, který ji napadl, zjevně poslal Snape, jak jinak. A taky to byl on, kdo na ni seslal ta kouzla. Stiskla rty.

Když Hagrid odešel, Hermiona znovu vyndala zahradnické nůžky, rozhodnutá se s růžemi vypořádat. Bližší pohled na stonky ukázal nové zelené, víc než dvaceticentimetrové špičky, a trny veliké jako nehet na jejím palci. Nepamatovala se, že by před pár dny byly tak obrovské. Zvažovala použití hůlky, ale z bylinkářství si pamatovala, že magie, použitá na magické rostliny, může mít nečekané následky. A jestli se nemýlí, tak tohle jsou černé růže, které pravděpodobně unikly z bradavického Zapovězeného lesa.

A ten kůrolez. Měla by se o něj postarat, ne? Najít pro něj místo k životu někde mimo svou zahradu. Na návsi v Prasinkách je nádherný veliký habr, to bude to pravé místo.

 

* * *

Z plotu se opět ozýval strašlivý rámus, což Snape očekával. Ta Grangerovic holka byla umanutá jako buldok. Když otevřel zadní dveře, znovu za nimi stál kůrolez, panikařící a vzteklý. Bylo dílem okamžiku namířit hůlku a vyslat odpuzovací kouzlo směrem ke spleti růži, které vypadaly, jako kdyby v reakci na útok Grangerové z minulého týdne rostly ještě divočeji, než kdy jindy. Zvuky prostříhávání ustaly, stejně tak kůrolezův jekot, jakmile znovu vklouzl do svého keře.

Snape se otočil a chystal se znovu vejít do domu, když uslyšel, jak Grangerová v sousední zahradě rozčileně ječí: „Profesore Snape! Já vím, že to bylo vaše kouzlo! Okamžitě ho zrušte!“

Severus cítil, jak mu obočí popolezlo o několik centimetrů blíž ke kořínkům vlasů. Přesunul se k živému plotu a namířil hůlku. Růže poslušně uhnuly stranou a vytvořily okno, kterým uviděl Hermionu Grangerovou. V jedné ruce držela zahradnické nůžky a mezi palcem a ukazovákem druhé ruky svírala zmítajícího se kůroleza.

„Co jste mi to řekla?“ Veškerá síla jeho sametově pohrdavého bradavického výrazu byla zpět – viděl, že funguje, když sebou Grangerová trhla a zamrkala.

„Chci říct, kdybyste laskavě dovolil, abych prořezala svoji stranu toho živého plotu. Je mi jedno, jak to vypadá na vaší straně, ale tady už to skoro zarůstá moji zahradu.“

„Tyhle růže jsou velmi ojedinělé a velmi vzácné. Jsem si jistý, že to chápete.“

Po jeho poznámce přimhouřila oči. Snapea napadlo, jestli nechodila k Molly na lekce v provrtávání lidí pohledem. „Pochopit a odpustit jsou dvě různé věci. Teď, prosím – zrušte – au! Ty malá bestie!“

Zatímco nedávala pozor, kůrolezovi se podařilo hryznout ji do palce. Grangerová ho pustila a tvor utekl do živého plotu.

„Hloupé stvoření,“ zamumlala a vrazila si palec do pusy, aby zklidnila poranění. „Copak on neví, že to není hůlkové dřevo? Proč, proboha, žije právě tady?“

Snapea už představení nudilo a tak se obrátil k odchodu, ale následující výrok Grangerové ho přimrazil na místě. „A taky jste mi ukradl oměj, že jo? Nikdy bych si o vás nemyslela, že jste zloděj!“

Hlavou mu prolétla stovka výmluv, jedna lež větší než druhá. Ani v nejmenším nechápal, proč chce uchlácholit její podráždění. _Kdyby to náhodou_ _sežral nějaký váš domácí mazlíček, zdechnul by. Když jsem vykopával rostliny, netušil jsem, že dům někdo koupil. Oměj je invazivní rostlina, neměla by se nechat rozrůstat mimo záhon..._ Ale namísto toho se rozhodl pomalu a výhružně se obrátit, se zdviženým obočím na ni pohlédnout a mlčet.

Grangerová si rozladěně prohlížela krvácející palec. „Je mi jasné, že jste na mé zahradě sbíral přísady do lektvarů celé roky. Ale odteď se laskavě _napřed zeptejte_ , než si odtud něco vezmete. Pro rostliny na své zahradě mám vlastní využití.“

Tohle mu zabrnkalo na nervy.

„Tak _vy_ máte využití pro rostliny ze své zahrady. _Jaké_ využití byste asi tak mohla mít? Během školy jste sice byla v lektvarech poměrně způsobilá, ale slyšel jsem, že pak jste se zaměřila na věštění z čísel. Pracujete pro skřety a nejste nic víc, než jen počitadlo na svrčky.“

Grangerová zírala. Snape za zády zaťal pěsti. _Měl_ v úmyslu být povýšený, ale ne tak malicherně. Znovu se obrátil k odchodu a uslyšel, jak Grangerová zamumlala protikouzlo proti jeho odpuzovacímu kouzlu. Nůžky cvakly a kůrolez se nanovo rozkřičel.

„Je to líp placené, než skrývání se na venkově,“ podotkla zlomyslně. „Jen se podívejte, v jakém stavu je vaše zahrada – je ještě zpustlejší, než moje vlastní, a to tu žijete roky.“

„To, co jsem vytvořil, je dokonale přirozené prostředí pro mnohem více lektvarových přísad, než je možné vypěstovat v běžné kouzelnické zahradě. Peníze mi nechybí, abyste věděla.“

„Vážně?“ Zlomyslně střihla do otvoru, který v živém plotě vytvořil a zvětšila ho. Když na ni skočil kůrolez a vyrval jí z hlavy pár drátovitých vlasů, jen ho pevně chňapla a bez okolků ho nacpala do staré přepravky na zvířata, kterou si přinesla s sebou. „A tady počkáš, dokud se s tebou nevypořádám, ty surová malá potvoro!“

Snape odešel domů, zavřel za sebou dveře a přemýšlel o tom malém rozhovoru, který spolu právě vedli. Její slova se ho dotkla. Uvědomoval si, že on sám - i jeho dům - vypadají poněkud ošuntěle, ale právě tak věděl, že ty nejkvalitnější lektvarové přísady rostou právě tady, na jeho vlastní zahradě. Elegantní šaty a pečlivě zastřižený trávník teď už nebyly na jeho seznamu priorit, přestože kdysi snad bývaly. V současnosti měl jasno v tom, co je důležité, a vzhled ani oblíbenost to nebyly.

Za slabých pět minut ho nový, naprosto otřesný zvuk hrubě vyrušil z pročítání Denního věštce. Grangerová zjevně vzala na živý plot mudlovskou sekačku. V kombinaci s kůrolezovým jekotem alá „škrábání nehtů po tabuli“ bylo burácení zahradní techniky skutečně příšerné.

„Tímhle tempem ten keř srovná se zemí!“ zasyčel si pro sebe Snape. Vyřítil se zpátky ven, právě včas, aby zaslechl poslední vyděšené zaskřípání křovinořezu, napůl zarytého do trávníku a proud těch nejvynalézavějších botanických urážek, jaké kdy slyšel. Zůstal stát a poslouchal, proti své vůli uchvácen.

„Ty ohavná třísko! Ty vyšlechtěná nákazo! Jak jen mi padneš do ruky, naroubuju tě na rozštípnutej klacek a pak uvidíme, jak se ti bude hlídání plotu líbit! Jak ses _opovážil_ rozkazovat tomu otravnýmu plevelu, ty malej piliňáku!“ Živý plot se zachvěl a znehybněl. Pak se roztřásl znovu. A znovu. Snape slyšel, jak Grangerová rozčileně oddychuje.

„Dej mě dolů. Teď. Hned.“

Bylo slyšet zvuky zápasu.

Snape mávnul hůlkou směrem k živému plotu a objevila se malá skulina - mnohem menší, než to okno, které mu živý plot poskytnul posledně a teď pochopil proč.

Černá růže se Grangerové ovinula kolem rukou, nohou i kolem pasu a pomalu ji zvedala do vzduchu. Jakási obzvlášť ohebná větvička se jí zapletla do vlasů a nelítostně za ně tahala. Snape zjistil, že se ho zmocňuje cosi jako soucit, obzvlášť když postřehl, že jí růže chytře drží ruku tak, aby nedosáhla na hůlku. Tváře jí zrudly narůstajícím vztekem. Přepravka na zvířata měla na boku vyraženou díru, kudy se kůrolezovi podařilo utéct.

„Accio hůlka!“ vykřikla. Její hůlka volně vyjela z rukávu, ale kůrolez, číhající na dosah pod klenbou růžových větví, ji svýma kleštičkovitýma rukama zachytil a vydal přitom zvuk, jako když vzduch uniká z propíchnutého balónu. Jednoznačně to znělo jako vítězoslavný smích.

„Okamžitě! Tohle je nepřípustné!“ Grangerová sebou mlátila, ale růže pouze pevněji utáhly sevření. Snape zahlédl, jak si skousla ret, když se jí trny přitiskly ke kůži. Z levého zápěstí vytryskla krůpěj jasně červené krve. Grangerová přestala bojovat, zůstala v klidu a jen ztěžka oddechovala, ale keř se kolem ní stahoval stále pevněji.

Snape jen stál s rukama založenýma na hubeném hrudníku, ale když tenká větvička s černým hrotem poupěte začala naslepo tápat po jejím krku, bylo mu jasné, že kůrolezova zábava musí skončit a vkročil dovnitř. Kůrolez křepčil a výskal radostí a Grangerové révovou hůlku držel nad hlavou jako válečnou kořist.

„Dost!“ přikázal Snape a chytil užasle zírajícího kůroleza za střed těla. Grangerová k němu otočila hlavu, nakolik jí přiškrcený krk dovolil a v očích jí četl úlevu. Připomnělo mu to výraz, který měla ve tváři, když před lety v Chroptící chýši najednou zjistila, že on bojuje na jejich straně.

Kůrolez na něj zašvidral přimhouřenýma očima a mrsknul Grangerové hůlku doprostřed Snapeovy zahrady, kde zapadla do záhonu s třemdavou.

„Raději rychle vezmi na vědomí, že nežertuji. Zastav ten keř, nebo tě hodím do krbu.“

Pokud by dřevo mohlo zblednout, Snape by přísahal, že kůrolez změnil zdravě hnědou barvu za našedlý odstín. O chvilku později se musel rychle přikrčit, když mu Grangerová přeletěla nad hlavou a pak s žuchnutím a zasténáním přistála v třemdavě.

 

* * *

Hermiona se převalila na bok, vdechovala citrónovou vůni rozdrcené třemdavy a na kůži cítila její lepkavou mízu. Pravé koleno při každém pohybu křičelo bolestí a tak se stočila do klubíčka, aby ho chránila. Bolelo to tolik, že sotva mohla dýchat a když pohlédla nahoru a uviděla, jak se nad ní tyčí profesor Snape, temný jako mračno na jarní obloze, udělala jedinou rozumnou věc - omdlela.

Probrala se ve chvíli, kdy Snape zrušil kouzlo _mobilicorpus_ a složil ji na květovanou pohovku. Trsy růží na potahu na okamžik přitáhly její pozornost, ale pak koleno vzplanulo bolestí a do očí jí vhrkly slzy. Na druhé straně pokoje – obýváku, jak si všimla – cinkaly lahvičky, kterými se Snape v tu chvíli zabýval.

Když se zavrtěla, ohlédl se přes rameno. „Raději byste měla ležet v klidu.“

„Jsem ve vašem domě?“

„Už to tak vypadá. Mimochodem, teče vám krev. Nachystám si potřebné věci, pak vás dám dohromady.“

„Dáte mě dohromady.“ Divné vyjádření. Ale konec konců divný _je_ slovo, které se ke Snapeovi hodí.

„Jste trošku rozbitá.“

„Mluvíte o mně, jako bych byla poškozený kotlík ve sklepení.“ Bolela ji hlava. Bolela ji záda. Koleno pálilo jako čert a na noze cítila horké mokro, nejspíš tu krev, o které se zmiňoval. A štípala ji místa rozdrásaná růžovými trny.

„Žádal jsem vás, abyste nechala živý plot na pokoji.“

„Spolčil jste se s tím mizerným kůrolezem!“

Snape se otočil, ruce plné malých lahviček a chomáčků vaty. „Nikoliv, nejsem s tvory na zahradě 'spolčený,' jak jste se vyjádřila, paní Weasleyová.“

„Grangerová.“ Přitáhla se do sedu a zkoumala koleno. Bylo nateklé do obrovských rozměrů a otok napínal látku kalhot přes tělo. „Už pár měsíců nejsem Weasleyová.“

„Upřimnou soustrast,“ pronesl Snape tónem, který jasně naznačoval, že lítosti necítí, ani co by se za nehet vešlo, klekl si před pohovku a zkoumal dýni, která bývala jejím kolenem. „Tak tohle budu muset rozříznout.“

„Prosím? Jste snad totálně neschopný?“

Snape protočil oči vzhůru, pohled, který si velmi dobře pamatovala z Bradavic.

„Myslím tím _nohavici_.“ Namířil hůlku a precizním řezacím kouzlem rozdělil látku od stehna až po lem. „A víckrát se mi neopovažujte říct, že jsem neschopný. Vlastně by bylo nejlepší, kdybyste nemluvila vůbec.“

„A to vás mám prostě potichu nechat, abyste mě otrávil?“

Snape ji probodl pohledem. „Kdybych vás chtěl otrávit, Grangerová, tak teď už byste určitě byla mrtvá. Můžete to koleno vůbec ohnout?“

To, co řekl, zaznělo v tom neobvyklém rozhovoru rozumně. Hermiona pomaloučku přitahovala nohu a sledovala, jak se koleno ohýbá, až dokud otok nezabránil dalšímu pohybu. Snapeovy oči ani jednou neopustily koleno, ale Hermiona byla pošetile vděčná, že právě to ráno použila depilační kouzlo. Když už před svým dávným nepřítelem měla mít holé nohy, aspoň to nebyly chlupaté nohy.

Snape jí podal fialovou lahvičku a chomáč vaty. „Potřete si tím ty škrábance.“

„Co je to?“

„Dezinfekce a arnika.“

„Jak prozaické.“

„Účinné, řekl bych já. A doporučoval jsem vám nemluvit.“

„Už nejsem studentka, která se nechá zastrašit vaším pohledem, jasný?“

Snape nic neřekl, ale slabý náznak úsměvu mu nadzvedl levý koutek úst. Hermiona obrátila oči v sloup a pak sebou trhla, když jeho chladné prsty začaly prozkoumávat její koleno.

„Ublížil jsem vám?“

„Ano. A nemusel byste vypadat tak potěšeně.“ Ale i když se jeho prsty dotýkaly velmi bolavých míst, byla spíš vyděšená, než že by jí působil bolest. Jeho dotek byl klidný a velmi jemný. Něco v ní právě tohle vůbec neočekávalo – čekala spíš hrubý stisk nebo bezcitné popichování. Ve skutečnosti však vůbec neočekávala, že by se jí dotknul. Nebyli pro něj dutohlavci opovrhovanými, takřka nečistými osobami? Když chodila do Bradavic, nikdy neviděla, že by se dotkl studenta. „Myslím, že to koleno bude v pořádku i bez návštěvy u Sv. Munga, ale bude to chtít, abyste ho držela v klidu a ve zvýšené poloze.“

„Děkuji vám.“ Ať už se mezi nimi během těch let až do současnosti přihodilo cokoliv, Hermiona myslela své díky skutečně hluboce upřímně. Snape po ní kouknul nečitelným pohledem, pak vstal a dal lahvičky zpět do skříňky na druhé straně místnosti. Hermiona se starala: „A teď - co budeme dělat se živým plotem? Vymknul se kontrole. A ten kůrolez je úplně mimo, když žije v růžovém keři. Měl by střežit strom, ze kterého se bere dřevo na hůlky.“

„ _Vy_ se hlavně budete držet dál od ohně, dokud nebudete mít možnost smýt ze sebe tu třemdavovou silici. Je vysoce hořlavá.“

„Profesore. Prosím. Oba jsme dospělí lidé, mohli bychom se k sobě tak i chovat. Jsem si vědoma toho, že jsem pokryta třemdavovou mízou. Přinejmenším je to příjemná vůně.“

Snape rozpačitě a neústupně setrvával na druhé straně místnosti. „Ten živý plot je zdrojem většiny mých příjmů, což je důvod, proč bych byl radši, kdybyste ho nechala na pokoji. Co se kůroleza týče, nevěděl jsem, že tam je, dokud jste ho nerozzuřila. Můj sběr růží mu nevadil.“

„Ach.“ Konečně pochopila. „Získáváte z růží přísady do lektvarů. Zvláštní, že jsem nikdy neslyšela o žádném lektvaru ani kouzlu, kde by se používaly.“

„Není to lektvar – aspoň ne úplně přesně.“

„Tak potom co? Neříkejte, že vyrábíte dámskou kosmetiku.“ Její úšklebek mohl směle konkurovat jeho vlastnímu. Byl to dobrý pocit, moci se utkat se Severusem Snapem jako rovný s rovným a ne pokaždé dopadnout jako poražená. Hermiona ho bedlivě sledovala a postřehla, jak se jeho tváří mihnul záblesk skutečné vášně.

Snapeův hlas sklouznul do toho svůdného, vzrušujícího zabarvení, které si pamatovala z hodin lektvarů. „Nejvzácnější a nejopojnější známý likér.“ Černé oči se do ní zabodly a ona potlačila zachvění, které se nezrodilo ze strachu, ale ze zvláštní podivné přitažlivosti.

„Proč jsem o něm nikdy dřív neslyšela?“

„Protože je to teprve pár let, co ho destiluji. Není běžně k mání.“

Hermioně bylo jasné, že ji vlastní tvář prozradila, když Snape povýšeným, blahosklonným tónem pokračoval: „Chtěla byste ochutnat, že?“

„Možná by to pomohlo na to bolavé koleno.“

„Nepředstírejte lstivost – vůbec se k vám nehodí. Na to by líp zabral lektvar. Přesto, v zájmu posílení svých vlastních zájmů, abych tak řekl, vám umožním ochutnávku, abych vás přesvědčil o platnosti svého tvrzení.“

* * *

Snape sešel do sklepa, kde přechovával lahvičku s drahocenným _rose noir_ likérem. Byl schovaný za kamenem ve skalní stěně, těsně vedle kořenáče s ďáblovým osidlem, které by odradilo každého zloděje, který by pronikl až sem. Zvedl ji ke shora dopadajícímu světlu, potěšený smyslně rudou září lahvičky. Tak vzácná, tak drahocenná. Nejdokonalejší věc, kterou kdy vytvořil. Když míjel pracovní stůl, popadl čistou křišťálovou pipetu.

Podíval se nahoru do schodů a uviděl siluetu Grangerové, jak na něj shlíží dolů. „Stejně všetečná, jako vždycky, jak vidím.“

„Jsem prostě zvědavá, to je toho. To je vaše laboratoř?“

„To koleno vás nemůže bolet zas až tak strašně, když jste tak brzy na nohou.“

„Nepochybně díky vaší dovedné péči.“ Jakmile se vynořil, odbelhala se mu z cesty, oči upřené na křišťálovou lahvičku a její královsky purpurový obsah. „To je nádhera.“

Snape si nedokázal pomoci, ale cítil, jak se mu hrudí rozlil pocit hrdosti. „To je, že? Zvládnete odkulhat do kuchyně, nebo potřebujete pomoc?“

„Je to tady stejné jako u mě, není to daleko.“

Bez ohledu na její chvástání zůstal Snape raději poblíž, aby ji mohl chytit, kdyby ztratila rovnováhu. Víc než jednou to bylo o fous, hlavně když míjela krb a třemdavová silice začala v reakci na teplo světélkovat. Snape švihnul hůlkou a přisunul dvě křesla sedačkami k sobě tak, aby si mohla natáhnout nohu.

Otočil se k příborníku a vyndal dvě překrásné, jemné sklenice na sherry. Obě naplnil máslovým ležákem a zaslechl, jak si za ním Grangerová pohrdavě odfrkla. „Nejvzácnější a nejopojnější známý likér. Máslový ležák, profesore?“

„Jedna kapka – pouze jediná – mého _rose noire_ v těchto sklenicích máslového ležáku je dost, aby vám způsobila pěknou opičku. Jste si jista, že jste připravená, Grangerová?“

Střapaté vlasy se jí roztřásly smíchem. „Pane profesore, byla jsem provdaná za Ronalda Weasleyho – a někdy to vypadalo, že i polovinu jeho famfrpálového týmu – celých sedm let. Snesu všechno, co máte, pane profesore. A ještě víc.“

„Tak tedy na vaši vlastní zodpovědnost.“ Sebevědomě se usmál, přinesl sklenice ke stolu a okázale do každé vkápnul jedinou kapku likéru. Sledoval, jak se sytě purpurová šíří jemně zlatým ležákem a mění se na krásně temně rudou.

„Vypadá to jako krev,“ poznamenala Grangerová. „Ukažte mi zuby.“

„Nic takového neudělám.“ Odsunul sklenici směrem k ní. „Vzpomeňte si, co jsem vás učil. Dlaní přivát vůni směrem k nosu.“

Světe div se, ona poslechla, a Snape potěšeně sledoval, jak se jí v extázi protočily oči, když poprvé hluboce vdechla závan svůdnosti, kterou _rose noir_ byla.

„Neuvěřitelné,“ zasípala poté, co se nadechla. „Prostě – ach. Jako víno a karamel a turecký med v jedné směsi.“

Snape přivřel oči, jak se pásl na její reakci. Ochutnávat svůj koncentrát viděl zatím jen Hagrida a majitele „Dingusových Delikates“ na Příčné ulici. Sledovat požitek jiné osoby bylo téměř stejně omamné, jako nápoj sám. „Pokračujte. Dejte si malý doušek. Ale jen jeden. Vychutnejte si ho. Pomalu.“

Grangerová na něj ostře pohlédla a přemístila svou zraněnou nohu na židli před sebou. „Mluvíte, jako by to bylo lepší, než ...“ Ještě před koncem věty se zarazila, ale Snape odečetl slovo z tvaru úst a tak věděl, že chtěla říct „sex,“ než si to rozmyslela.

Zvedla sklenici ke rtům a zkusmo si usrkla. Poválela doušek v ústech, jako by ochutnávala dobrý ročník vína, pak jí oči trošku povylezly z důlků a polkla. „Je to … je to jako pít oheň z karamelu a růží!“ a malinko si mávala rukou před ústy. „Mnohem a mnohem lepší, než ohnivá whisky.“ A dala si další doušek.

* * *

Bylo to uprostřed jejich třetí sklenice – kterou Snape tentokrát namíchal s ohnivou whisky - čistě proto, aby přesně zjistili, kolik té planoucí karamelové růže snesou - když Hermiona nabyla dojem, že právě teď musí svému bývalému profesorovi něco sdělit.

„Bože, vy jste ale ošklivý bastard.“

„A vy jste opilá, Grangerová.“

„Ne, opravdu. Vy jste opravdu ošklivý. Ale máte jeden význačný rys, který to všechno vyvažuje.“

„Poučte mě.“ Snapeovy oči ztěžkly, jako by si nutně potřeboval zdřímnout. Přesto stále měly ten pohled, kterým byl schopen sežehnout studenta na padesát kroků. Teprve teď přestal Hermionu znervózňovat, místo toho se jí chtělo smát a klást mu hloupé otázky, jen aby vyprovokovala nějakou odezvu.

„Je to váš hlas.“

„Můj … hlas.“

„Víte, _ten_ hlas. Míváte projev k prvňákům – myslím tím první ročníky – nebo spíš _míval_ jste projev k prvňákům, než jste přestal učit lektvary a začal být na útěku – ach, bože. Moc mi to nejde.“

„Říkal jsem, že jste opilá.“

„Jo, jsem. Však vy taky.“

„Docela. Měla byste vidět svoje vlasy, Grangerová. Máte je skrz naskrz prošpikované kousky třemdavy.“

Hermiona si přisunula židli blíž ke Snapeovi a podařilo se jí ukořistit jeho pití, aniž by si toho všimnul. „Tak to mi ji odtud vyndáte, ne?“ Hodila do sebe jeho whisky s _rose noir_ a ani se neotřásla, když ji tekutina cestou dolu sežehla jako skořicový olej. „Mám dojem, že tohle bych neměla pít v blízkosti hořlavých látek.“ Slabě říhla a zahihňala se. Opilost, kterou působil Snapeův destilát, nebyla ta obvyklá nemotorná, podrážděná opilost, kterou cítila, když přebrala ohnivou whisky nebo dýňové pivo. Byla to lehkost ducha, svoboda a štěstí, jaké už dlouho necítila.

A pokud mohla soudit podle množství zubů, které Snape ukazoval, cítil se stejně. Natáhla se, aby dopila svoji skleničku, ale Snape ji plesknul přes ruku.

„Ukradla jste mi moji. Je to jen spravedlivé.“ Kopnul do sebe její pití a usmál se na ni.

„A stejně jste ošklivej bastard.“

„Proč jste se rozvedla s Weasleym? Ne, že bych to považoval za špatný nápad ...“

„Upřímně – dokážete si mě představit, jak pečuju o zrzavé dětičky, zatímco on si na koštěti létá po celém světě? Co je to za život pro aritmantika?“

„Vážně to bylo jen tohle?“

Přemohla ji bezstarostnost a touha _konečně_ říct, co si léta o Ronovi myslela. „Byl příliš hodný. Nudil mě.“

Snape bouchnul dlaněmi o stůl, až nadskočila. „Jo! Vždycky jsem tušil, že jste pro tuhle rodinu až moc nezávislá. Pro Pottera taky, když na to přijde. Příliš chytrá, snaživá a sebevědomá.“

„Nikdy jsem nevěděla, že jste si o mně tohle myslel. Ve skutečnosti mě ani nenapadlo, že o mně přemýšlíte.“

„Ale jděte! Na vás tři jsem myslel v jednom kuse, byli jste mojí pohromou v každém ročníku. Pořád jsem myslel na to, jak vám chránit kůži tak, aby mě Voldemort nepodezříval. Nafoukaní pitomí nebelvíři, všichni.“ Snape podrážděně zajel do jejích vlasů a zbavoval je listů a stonků třemdavy. Hermiona se na křesle otočila tak, aby na něj dívala. „Řekněte to.“

„Co?“

„Tu řeč. Řekněte ji tak, jako jste to vždycky dělával.“

„Míníte...“ Snape si odkašlal. „Pochybuji, že byste opravdu pochopili, jaký půvab v sobě skrývá tiše bublající kotlík a výpary, které se nad ním tetelí, a neviditelná síla šťáv, jež skrytě putují lidskými žilami, omamují mysl a podrobují si smysly...“

Hermiona si povzdechla. „Ano, to je ono. To je přesně to, co dělá vaše _rose noir,_ když mi proudí v žilách _..._ “ Zarazila se, když jí vlastní slova najednou přišla hloupá, ale nesnažila se vzít je zpět. Snape si znovu odkašlal. „Obávám se, že tři skleničky jsou trochu moc. Asi bychom měli přejít na čaj.“

* * *

Grangerová zůstala dlouho do večera. Dokud nezačala hledat hůlku, ani jeden z nich si neuvědomil, že je stále venku na zahradě a že už padla noc. Snape ji dovedl úzkou, kameny vydlážděnou cestičkou k třemdavovému záhonu.

„Zlikvidovala jste ji docela fest,“ poznamenal. Hermiona, opřená o něj pro lepší rovnováhu, pokrčila se smíchem rameny a její úsměv se zablýsknul v měsíčním světle.

„Když už něco dělám, tak důkladně.“

„Na vaše nadměrně dlouhé pergameny ze školních let si pamatuji.“

Otočila se a pohlédla na něj. „Myslela jsem, že minulost jsme nechali někde na dně tamtěch sklenic.“

Snape sklonil hlavu. „Jak si přejete.“

Přivolala svou hůlku a zastrčila ji do rukávu. „Vrátím se plotem, předpokládám, že kůrolez nebude mít námitky. Je to jednodušší, než obcházet ulicí.“ Přitáhla si ho za paži a stále příjemně líznutého Snapea napadlo, že chce odnést a položil jí ruce kolem pasu. Její rty mezitím zamířily k místečku, kde se levý koutek jeho úst stáčel do úsměvu a dotkly se jeho tváře. Jak se Snape otočil, dostal polibek naplno na ústa a ztuhnul.

K jeho nekonečnému překvapení Grangerová zhnuseně neucukla, ale zvedla ruku, pomalu ho pohladila po tváři a pomaloučku polibek dokončila, jako by to bylo to, co měla celou dobu v úmyslu.

„Děkuji vám. Dobrou noc,“ řekla potichoučku a zmizela v živém plotě.

Snape se zhluboka nadechl a zíral na díru v keři, dokud měsíc nezaplul za stromy na západě. Všiml si kůroleza, plížícího se krajem otvoru v plotě a namířil na něj hůlku: „Odteď ji necháš na pokoji, jinak skončíš v krbu!“

 

* * *

Hermiona si myslela, že nejspíš jako jediná postřehla, že mezera v plotě začíná vypadat jako srdce. Napřed na ni jenom nevěřícně zírala. Kůrolez byl jako dohazovač značně nepravděpodobný a oni dva se Snapem rozhodně nebyli romantický pár. Ve skutečnosti pokládala jejich vztah spíš za pohodlný, než cokoliv jiného. Oba v něm nacházeli společnost při jídle, klidné večery a občasná příjemná intimní setkání. Uvolnění napětí.

Po šesti měsících už byla silueta otvoru nádherně výstižná. V některých ránech, když se probouzela ve své či Snapeově posteli, s černovlasou hlavou položenou na prsou a jeho pavoučími prsty zahnutými kolem nahého hrudníku, přemýšlela o tvaru toho obrysu a usmívala se. Říkala si, že při pohledu zvenčí možná jejich vztah vypadá jako trapný románek dvou ztracených existencí.

O rok později, když Snape navrhnul, aby svůj vztah formálně potvrdili, spojili své účty u Gringottů a mohli je tak lépe využít pro investiční účely na základě Hermioniných aritmantických předpovědí, vypadalo to, že tvar mezery je přímo prorocký. Své životy spojili na větrných pláních Karnaku, s obřadní stuhou omotanou kolem držících se rukou, jen s Hagridem, jako sentimentálním a ufňukaným svědkem. Snapeovy polibky, vždycky poněkud váhavé, se teď změnily v něco úplně nového, i způsob, jakým se potom usmál, byl jiný. Maličko děsivý a přece milý, když ho člověk znal tak dobře, jako ona.

Hermiona nikdy nečekala, že se zamiluje do Severuse Snapea, ale stalo se. Občas přemýšlela, co si o tom myslí kůrolez, nebo jestli to vůbec ví. Vzhledem ke tvaru díry v živém plotě si tak nějak myslela, že to snad i schvaluje.

* * *

 

Každý večer, když Hermiona usnula, za jasného dne stejně jako za deště, sněhu či větru, vložil Severus Snape do miskovité rozsedliny v černých růžích jedno lesklé skřítčí vejce – úplatek pro kůroleza. Kůrolez vždycky počkal, až Snape dokončí práci se zastřihováním nových výhonků, zarůstajících srdcový otvor v živém plotě a pak si přišel zhltnout vejce.

Nebyl to zrovna mír, ale Snape, odsouzený k roli prostředníka, byl s příměřím spokojený.

 

 

_~ fin ~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
